


Preoccupied Thoughts

by vanillafingers



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Marx and Sakura, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Romance, They literally don't know how to act around each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafingers/pseuds/vanillafingers
Summary: Xander's day starts off with dreams of rose-colored eyes and soft pink hair. Luckily or not, Laslow is there to help.
OR: Xander really wants to get with Sakura, but they're both too awkward to function. Good thing Laslow isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a thing like this before. I'm normally on the angst train, but I guess practicing fluff has it's advantages. Plus, Laslow is my spirit animal and I need more Laslow and Xander friendship fics in my life. I might just write one centric on their friendship someday. Maybe.

Cherry blossom trees and mint ointment were the first two smells that came to Xander’s mind when he awakened. Truth be told, he was never one to have much of an opinion when it came to scents, but recently he had found himself craving the two fragrances. Or more specifically, the person that was frequently attached to those two scents.

 

More slowly than usual, he busied himself with his armor and such, all the while thinking of pink hair and rosy lips. Tried as he might to shake the thoughts away, he found himself clinging to the image of his dreams tighter than he might have liked. Especially since he was going to be late to the next war council at this rate.

 

“This is not going my day, is it?” He muttered to himself, chuckling afterwards at himself. Never in his life had ever thought that he would be one of those love struck buffoons Corrin and Elise would use to gush about in their romance novels.

 

_It was all right though_ , Xander decided as he finished putting on his armor and making sure nothing was inside out.

 

It was all right, as long as it was because of _her._

 

A knock on the door swept him away from his thoughts. He coughed, straightening the crown on his head before saying, “Enter.”

 

“Lord Xander? It’s me, Laslow. You’re late for the council.”

 

Xander sighed, briskly walking past Laslow, not waiting to see if he was following. “I know. Then let us hurry on.”

 

As he strode on, he heard his loyal retainer’s footsteps run to keep in step with him. Giggling softly, Laslow clapped Xander on the back in a friendly manner. “What’s with the clipped tone? Not that you’re not stern all the time, but you’re certainly NEVER late. What’s going on?”

 

Xander sighed languidly, shrugging his shoulders uncharacteristically. He never would have thought lethargy would be a side effect of lovesickness, but he is not exactly the most experienced person concerning the matter.

 

“I suppose it is because of the party the other day. Camilla had somehow managed to make me drink two drinks more than I should have.” He chuckled as the pair quickly neared the council room. Thoughts of the night before pass through his mind lazily, with images of a cherry blossom kimono and small pale hands in his own rough ones filling his conscience.

 

“Well, you certainly were abnormally less stiff than your normally very stiff self.” Laslow laughed, nudging his lord affectionately. The prince merely scoffed, offering him an equally friendly nudge.

 

“In fact, I would say that you were particularly comfortable with a certain Hoshidan princess, wouldn’t you say?” Laslow teased, earning him a small blush from the crown prince.

 

“What makes you say that, Laslow?” He asked, hiding his embarrassment as best as he could. It would not do well to enter the council room red-faced, considering the reputation he needed to uphold. Plus, there was a high chance that the very reason for his flustered state was behind the doors he now faced, and he could not help but wonder if he was being too obvious with his affections.

 

“I’m just joking milord! Although,” Laslow snickered, pushing the big oak doors casually. “Your defense is making me think twice about the joke.”

 

The pair strode into the room together, with Laslow going to join Odin and Selena. Xander normally would have made his retainer stand close to him, but he could not help but let his brown eyes find their way to rose-colored ones instead. It did not take long to find them, as he found that they were already staring right back at his. Sakura immediately shied away from his gaze, and fiddled with the staff she always carried around.

 

Her presence both calmed and panicked him, as he found she always somehow managed to do to him. He pushed these thoughts aside, quickly finding his place beside Ryoma. They nodded at each other cordially, and the meeting soon commenced.

 

As Ryoma was first to speak that day, Xander found his thoughts yet again floating to the beautiful maiden just seats away from him. His eyebrows raised as he found that right beside Sakura sat Laslow, and this was in no way a very good sign.

 

In fact, it was a very bad sign.

 

Laslow leaned closely to Sakura’s ear, and Xander could not help but grit his teeth at this. He knew Laslow would never do anything to Sakura, but these dastardly feelings were slowly turning his reasoning into mush. So instead, he watched quietly, and he was slightly put-off by the Cheshire smile on Laslow’s face. He saw as Sakura’s face suddenly turned bright red, with her gaze quickly snapping to his. He raised his eyebrows in question, but Sakura only tore her eyes off his and stared fixedly at the table.

  
Oh, this was very bad indeed.

 

He glared pointedly at Laslow, who had noticed the prince’s staring. Laslow only smirked, and gave him a cheerful thumbs up.

 

Maybe Peri had always been his favorite retainer after all.

 

“Xander? What do you think?” Ryoma’s voice cut through his thoughts, and Xander found himself in a corner. He had obviously not been listening, and this had honestly never happened to him before. He was always the most attentive of listeners, especially when it came to war meetings and Sakura speaking—

 

Sakura was speaking.

 

“Umm, big brother? M-may I speak first?” The young princess stuttered out, and at once everyone’s gaze was on her. Normally, Sakura never spoke openly in war meetings because speaking in front of a crowd would usually turn her into a stuttering mess.

 

Suddenly feeling the weight of everyone’s stares on her, she felt her face flush red. Her eyes trained themselves on Xander’s, and he gave her an encouraging nod and a smile.

 

“I-I believe that we should travel to Valla next week instead. Our troops are still heavily fatigued, and the other healers and I still need to fix them up before we can proceed.” She said meekly, but she was instantly encouraged by Elise’s agreement.

 

“Yeah, what Sakura said! We should wait a few more weeks because…” As Elise continued her say, Sakura slowly slouched back into her chair, immediately relieved that the spotlight was not on her anymore.

 

She looked back at Xander, and found his eyes gleaming with pride and thanks. He knew she did that because he had not been paying attention, but the fact that she had noticed was what struck him the most.

 

She overcame her fear for him.

 

Conversation came to a close a few hours later with no other incidents. Xander sighed tiredly, shrugging off the worried inquiries from Corrin about his health. Xander made his way immediately to the doors, ready to plow through his workload in the comfort of his room. Before he can, however, he found Laslow blocking the way, with Sakura in tow.

 

“Hey milord, what a coincidence! I was just telling Sakura about the beautiful cafés in Nohr. She really wants to go, by the way, so you should definitely take her. Also—“

 

“Laslow!! I did not say that!” Sakura exclaimed suddenly, slapping a hand on her mouth at her outburst.

 

While Laslow laughed, Xander could not help but blush at the thought of going out with Sakura. Alone. Together.

 

Xander cleared his throat. “Laslow, please do not tease the princess. Please go with Peri and head to the mess hall. You’re on food duty, are you not?” He said sternly, grabbing Sakura gently by the arm and putting her beside him. Sakura blushed scarlet at the contact, but stayed quietly squealing on the inside.

 

Laslow stared pointedly at the contact, but Xander did not falter in his hold. Laslow smirked, giving his lord a friendly salute.

 

“Au revoir, monsieur and mademoiselle! See you at dinner.” He said happily, before sneakily whispering into Sakura’s ears once again. Sakura gasped, cowering slightly behind Xander as Laslow went on his merry way.

 

Xander sighed (He’s been doing a lot, hasn’t he? Maybe Camilla was right—he needs a vacation.), not yet noticing he still had his hands on Sakura’s arm. The princess shyly tugs on his arm, and the prince instantly retracted his hand, apologetic.

 

“I am… sorry for my retainer. He is a bit…” He paused, not really knowing what to say now that they were perpetually alone. Everyone else had left, meaning that there was no place or reason to hide.

 

“Friendly?” She supplied, giggling nervously.

 

He laughed as well, because there was not really much else to do. Was he nervous? Yes. “Well, that is one way to put it, I suppose.”

 

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, before Xander remembered.

 

“Princess? I would like to thank you.”

 

“What for?” She asked.

 

“Well, I do not know how obvious I had been earlier, but you really saved me there. You have my thanks.” He said, hoping his words conveyed how much that moment meant to him.

 

“Oh! That? It was just that… I remembered all that advice you gave me about speaking, and I just though that I would try. I guess I’m not nearly ready enough for big audiences.” She laughed timidly, scratching her neck sheepishly.

 

“Do not be so hard on yourself. In fact, I think you did spectacularly.” He was not lying either. She did better than he did when he gave his first public address.

 

Sakura’s eyes lighted instantly. “R-really? Thank you very much! Your praise means so much to me.”

 

Xander nodded, smiling tenderly at the blushing girl. But as much as the moment was sweet, he also needed to know what Laslow whispered to her a while ago. After a moment of thinking, Xander finally raised enough courage to ask.

 

“If you do not mind me asking, Lady Sakura, but what did my ridiculous retainer tell you a while ago? You looked a bit flustered. I’m sorry if he said anything… perverse.”

 

If it was possible, Sakura’s face turned even brighter than her hair. “N-no! Nothing of the sort! W-well, we were talking about, er…”

 

Sakura paused, wringing her hands anxiously. Xander motioned for her to continue, encouraging the girl. “W-well, he was telling me about how nice it would be to go to the Hoshidan markets and taste the food there. Then he went on about going and how l-lovely it would be to go together.”

 

Xander’s eyes widened. His retainer really said that? Hiding his jealousy as best as he could, he gritted out, “And you replied?”

 

The princess shook her head quickly, raising her hands in defense. “Of course I said no! It would be most improper!” She squeaked, scared that Xander would think wrongly of her.

 

“And besides,” she muttered, her flustered state quickly dying down. She averted her gaze, trying to shake his eyes away from her mind.

 

“And besides what?” He whispered, his hand absently cupping her cheek. She struggled to hide her gasp, but kept her gaze away regardless.

 

“I… I would rather go with you.”

 

Both pairs of eyes widened at that, and Sakura promptly turned away, aiming for the door.

 

“I-I’m so sorry! Please excuse me!” She all but screamed, dashing out of the room as quickly as she could.

 

After a few more seconds of being dumbfounded, Xander finally called out, “Wait, Lady Sakura!” Xander rushed out, following the young princess.

 

Due to the princess having to carry a staff and her generally shorter legs, it took no time at all for Xander to catch up. He grabbed her arm gently yet again, and the princess stopped in her tracks.

 

There was silence, and Sakura swore she could hear a pin drop. They stood there, with Sakura still facing the corridor, unwilling to look him in the eye. That is, until Xander finally spoke.

 

“Did you mean that?” He said, his voice barely a whisper.

 

Turning slightly, she mumbled back a reply.

 

“Yes. With all my heart.”

 

With a touch like a feather, Xander slowly turned her body towards his, and found that her face was faintly pink, as he knew his was as well.

 

“Say it again.” He commanded.

 

“Yes,” she replied, her eyes brimming with emotion that no human language could supply. “I want to go with you. Xander.” she said, his name sounding more like a song more than a word. It was more than his name, as if all the unspoken feelings and thoughts were contained in that one word.

 

Xander.

 

Sakura.

 

In that moment, he realized that maybe the scent of cherry blossom trees and mint ointment was something he could get used to after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

OMAKE:

 

Laslow, Odin, and Selena watched from corner, all of them snickering at the awkwardness of it all.

 

“50 bucks says that they’ll kiss by the end of the month.”

 

“I say by the week. If I have anything to do with it.”

 

“My blood is ready for this epic romance!”

 

It’s about to get interesting all right.


End file.
